


Oliver's Betrayal

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Dark Oliver Queen, Mild Gore, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Nobody saw this coming. No one but Oliver himself.





	Oliver's Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. This is just a short one-shot. I've never really written anything this dark before, but I thought that I'll try my hands at it. And I think that it turned out really well. Now on with the story.

Oliver aimed his bow at his former friend, he glared at him from underneath his green hood. He wasn't the man that he once was, he was different. Some would say that he's someone else entirely. But he's not, he's just not as good a person as people thought that he was. They were wrong. So very, very, wrong.

He smirked as he finally released the arrow, letting it fly, just seconds later, it hit his target in the throat.

The other man's eyes widened as he choked on his own blood as some blood dripped out of his mouth and splattered the ground beneath him. He stared at Oliver with horrified eyes. He couldn't believe what was happening to him.

The man who was known by his former friends and teammates as Green Arrow walked toward him, knelt down and reached out with his hands, he placed them on his dying friend's shoulders.

”You're probably wondering why I've done all this tonight. It's quite simple really. It's because I just wanted to. I honestly got really fucking sick and tired of pretending to be someone that I'm not, a hero. Goodbye Bruce.” Oliver said as he removed one of his hands from Bruce's shoulders, he quickly ripped the arrow from his throat, causing blood to spray out onto both his hand and the ground, making the ground look darker than it really was.

He then reached behind himself and placed the arrow back into his quiver. He knew that he would probably need to use it again later. He didn't want to waste a perfectly good arrow.

He wrapped his hands around the other man's neck. He grinned as he snapped it, a sickening crunch could be heard as it happened. He finally dropped his hands and he stood back up to his full height. He looked at Bruce's corpse and smiled darkly. 

”I have a very, very, busy night ahead of me, more former friends to kill and world-conquering to do." Green Arrow muttered under his breath as he walked away from the now dead body of Batman to create more havoc and destruction as he killed everyone that he once loved and take over the world.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: I will write more fics like this one-shot someday. But for right now, this is just a one-shot. I might continue it someday. Thank y'all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. Until next time.


End file.
